She's Gone
by MagicMilkshakeSTORIES
Summary: Phineas accidently hurts Isabella and she moves away. She soon comes back and Phineas realizes that the only way to restore his relationship with Isabella is to rebuild they're friendship. A new chapter will come out based on what people review it as. PhineasxIsabella
1. Chapter 1

A few years ago ... I was only thirteen. I was short and everyone looked down at me, as I look up at them. My step-brother Ferb made fun of me for all of the silly mistakes I'd make. He would laugh when an awkward moment would arrive at my door and I'd fall into it'd trap. Have you ever been laughed at? Maybe you mispronounced a word, and everyone started laughing and pointing like it's the most used word ever. Or maybe you just spilled something on your shirt or jeans and people around you thought it was hilarious for some reason. Or maybe ... You made yourself look so stupid in front of the person you love ...

That happened to me. I made a fool of myself in that school hallway. Isabella ... Looking as beautiful as ever, trips and all of her books come flying from her grasp. The first thing I think it to rush over and be her hero. Though, it was only some math books and a Grammar book, I still felt useful. I only forgot one thing, how everyone strived to make me look like an idiot. Right at that moment, Lindsay Johnson's foot slips out in front of mine, and I fall ... hard. I hit Isabella and when she looks up after rubbing her temple, Lindsay had already left ... She quickly snatches up her books and takes off in the opposite direction.

Did-did she think I did that on purpose? Because ... If she did ... She might think that I wanted to hurt her. I was speechless, I didn't have time to say that I was sorry or to beg her forgiveness. I only sat there, right in front of her pervious spot, watching her body grow distant as she runs passed students and down the hall. Maybe ... She was just in a hurry. After all, she was on her way to cheerleader try outs that day. She might have realized she was just late and didn't have time to let me apologize or mingle with me.

I'm Phineas Flynn ... I screwed up my chances with Isabella ... The girl whom I had known since third grade. I remember the day she moved in. She was about my height at that time. She wore pigtails with two bows supporting them. She wore a white skirt and a pink tank top. Her face was as cute at a button ... I still remember it clearly, the way she stared at me through the class room. I could see her studying books and just trying to make out the "big" words in them. My mom would take us both to my house right after school, because Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro was always working late with the job she had.

We'd go up to my room and play with whatever was hiding underneath piles of clothes in my closet. Isabella hide from me while I tried to find her, she'd make a giggle from time to time, practically giving her position away. And when I did find her, we'd always head out to the backyard. At this time, I was not able to invent. I was hardly able to hold a hammer, not to mention that my parents would have never allowed me to.

I'm six-teen. Those two stories I just told you, happened years ago ... The first one took place when I was thirteen and the second one took place when I eight. Isabella hasn't talked to me after hitting her in the hallway. I hit her hard ... Really hard. I heard her squeal, and it was the last thing that I heard from her, before ... Her and Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro ... Moved out of Danville.

They moved down into Texas somewhere. I'm not sure where. But I haven't seen her in years. It'd be nice to hear her laugh one more time, to feel her touch one more time ... It's never going to happen again. I'm assuming that Isabella may have told her mother I intentionally beat on her that day, and Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro didn't like me anymore, so she decided to move a far away from me as possible. Isabella ... I miss you.

I love the wind ... Because ... Sometimes I feel like I'm sharing it with Isabella. It's almost impossible to think that we might be touching the same wind, but it's the only thing I have. That and my memories. I like to listen to it, whether it'd come through an open window, or a gust from the backyard. It sounds high-pitched to me, as if Isabella were talking to me. I guess, it could be worse. I just hope Isabella is happy at the way life has treated her.

"Good morning!" I hear a shoot through the room and ring into my ears. I pop my head and see a red-haired girl, wearing a maroon shirt with white pants. Candace. I smile and hops out of bed with my bare feet hitting the cold floor. The floors are always cold in the morning. It's almost a good feeling.

"Candace!" I shout with glee as I run up to twenty-one-year-old sister. I hug her, my head reaching up to just under her chin. Like I said, I'm very short. "What are you doing here? I missed you so much! How's Jeremy?" I ask her. Shortly after Candace had moved out of the house, Jeremy proposed to her. I even remember her stressing out to me on the phone about what to wear and what Jeremy would think about it.

"Uh, I'm here for the winter, I missed you too, and Jeremy's doing fine. He's actually downstairs right now." Candace says to me with a slight tint of excitement buried under her words. I just beam even bigger. I love Jeremy! He's so cool and so much fun to hang out with. I once asked him why he acts so much like a teenager, and he said that as long as he had the energy, he'd never grow up. That made my day.

I immediately run passed Candace down the stairs, not even caring that I'm in PJ pants and a t-shirt. Not mention, my hair looks like a rat's nest right now. "Jeremy!" I say with excitement as the blonde haired man came into my view. I run around the corner and give him a big hug. My head hits his chest and he just rubs my hair and hugs me back. He wears a brown t-shirt and some jeans. He's so cool.

"Hey, sport!" Jeremy says to me almost as excited I am.

A little later, after the big reunion, mom announces that lunch is ready while holding one of her hands over the phone. She goes back to talking to the person. I love listening in on mom's conversation, but I can only hear mom talking. Let's listen. "Oh, yeah, I'm back. No ... The kids are fine ... Phineas is fine ... Really? Oh, my! That'd be wonderful! They'll be so excited! Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then!" Mom says with excitement as she taps her fingers against the counter. She smiles so wide then hangs up the phone. I'm not even going to ask. I like surprises better than figuring them out. That's why, every year on my birthday, I try to ignore the fact that mom shops for me.

"Phineas, can you please go wake up Ferb and your father?" Mom asks me with her level head returning back to normal. I just nod and push myself from the table. Running upstairs and to my room, I see a sleeping Ferb just laying under the purple duvet. I smiles and take a pillow. I strike his head with it and he pops awake. He scrambles to get out from under the pillow. I'm not even holding it anymore. He finally gets it off, only to look at me with an irritated glance. Not bothering to speak, he just gets up and goes downstairs.

Ever since Ferb became a teenager, he sure has been sleeping in really late.

I head down the hall and into dad's room. I see him on the computer in his lap, all dressed up for the day in his jeans and his collared shirt. "Dad ...?" I see him look up with those brown eyes, curiosity. "Mom says that lunch is ready. Oh, and Candace and Jeremy are downstairs too!"

"Great, tell her I'll be down in a minute." Dad says to me. I quickly dash down the hallway and back down the stairs. I run into the kitchen to see that Ferb had already grabbed his plate and that Jeremy was already done with his. I smiles and sit back down, delivering my message from dad. Mom just nods. I beam brightly at Jeremy. He just looks at me with a blank face, covered in curiosity. I loved looking at the human emotions. So realistic ... Mostly because It's real. So artistic.

"Can I help you, Phineas?" Jeremy asks me with a little chuckle diving out. I snap out of my trance, realizing I still had that weird look on my face. I look at him some more and lay my elbows onto the wooden table.

"So ..." I begin. "What are we doing today?" Jeremy just laughs and looks at me. That smirk stuck on his lips, as if it were out of his control.

"You're the inventor," Jeremy begins slowly, "I was hoping you'd show me a good time today." Candace just rolls her eyes and looks at me. Is she still made about the invention disappearing thing from when we were young? That was completely not my fault. I thought it was just a quick clean up method. Mom's seen our inventions before anyway. She's fine with them, as long as they're cleaned up before eight and that they're not dangerous or explosive. So, I've been keeping a close eye out for what Buford or Baljeet might bring into the backyard. Buford once wanted me to mutate his pet snake so "it was be the most awesome pet on the block", but I thought it'd only count as "the most dangerous pet on the block". I said no.

"If you two are going to spend the day together, Candace and I can go shopping, then." Mom says as she sits down next to Candace. Candace seems happy with this suggestion. He smiles and giggle and says yes, of course. Jeremy seems fine with it too, so he looks to me and smiles.

"Hey, Phineas," Candace begins as my gaze turns towards her. "Where's Isabella? I want to see what she's turned into." Candace says excitedly. My once gleaming eyes are now filled with sorrow. For one moment, I had forgotten about the raven-haired teenager, but now ... Her face just won't leave my mind. I take my elbows off of the table, with Candace staring confused at me.

"Phineas-" Candace starts when she is interrupted.

"I'm going into the backyard. Want to come Jeremy? We can get an early start on that ... Invention." Jeremy just nods, obviously not wanting to talk about Isabella with me. He just gets up and heads passed a confused Candace. Me, sitting under the tree already, is joined by Jeremy.

He squats down next to me. "What tools will we need ...?" I just looks down at my lap.

"It depends ... What do you want to build?"


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So ... Sorry for the waiting. I only upload chapters when people actually leave reviews, because I'm not about to write a story that no one likes. I will give shout outs to the first people who had commented on the previous chapter, though.**

**Milli1515**

_**THANKS!**_

"Here it is!" I hear Jeremy yell at me from across the nearly empty store. He picks up the odd looking tool and heads over to me. After handing it to me and taking it to the cashier, we finally head back home to go build this bad boy! Building has always been a way to just get all the stress off of my chest. It really helps me open my eyes to possibilities and wonders, also known as the good things in this world.

"Hey, look." Jeremy says as a van passes down the street with a blue truck following it. It's a big, brown van with the word "Movers" on the sides, so I'm assuming someone's moving here. But, it's only a couple blocks from our street now, someone must be moving into the empty house across the street. I wonder who it could be ... Maybe a little girl and her parents ... Maybe a married couple ... Who knows. But I'm always the first one to greet them, so I have to get moving now.

"Looks like someone's finally moving into the house across the street," I say. Looking over to Jeremy, I add, "Let's go!"

I run quickly, followed by Jeremy.

After finally arriving back on my street and throwing our required tools into the backyard, I head quickly over to the house. I smile when I see that the van had beaten me, so I wouldn't have to occupy myself. After walking up to the red door just passed the steps, I knock swiftly on the door. When the door was opened, the world just slowed down for a second ... A raven-haired teenager, with blue, crystal eyes, wearing jean shorts and a pink t-shirt ... Could it be? I didn't want to believe it ... She left years ago, how is it possible that she'd even want to come back, after thinking that I'd hurt her on purpose?

That's my problem. When something doesn't make sense, I just don't believe it. Like it's just some fairytale ... Like it's Beauty and the Beast or Jack and the Beanstalk. She looked beautiful ... Normally ... You'd think I'd be rejoicing. That I'd be the first to hug her and caress her hair and just never let go. So, here's the funny part ... I ran the other way.

I stood there with my mouth open, saw her and her pale, silk face, then just ran. After getting into the backyard, I regretted seeing her. She hates me. I hurt her, several times actually. Yes, I hurt her more than once just because of Lindsay. She tried to make me look bad in front of Isabella because she knew that I was in love with her. I have many stories to tell. I once accidently cut her with scissors in the third grade, just after I had met her that day. I once even nearly got her killed because one of my inventions went rogue. Lindsay wasn't there for that one, neither was Ferb. I was the only one to blame. Isabella saw the fault I had made, and forgave me. But that day when I had just hit her ... She may have just given up on me and decided to run ...

Her face ... The paleness in her cheeks after seeing me ... The way her hair just cupped her face ... Her hair was different. It was shorter and reached down sharper. It ran over her shoulder and stopped at the mid point in her arm. She no longer wore a bow anywhere. She just looked like an adult, more than I did. I wore jean shorts and a striped t-shirt as I always did ... Nothing new.

Jeremy walks over to me and sits down. I don't even remember what I wanted to do that day. All that ran through my mind was Isabella ... She looked so damn beautiful that ... I couldn't stand it. I just up and left her standing there on her porch. I ran home without giving her any clue to why I was there ...

"What'cha doin' ...?" I hear a squeaky voice echo through the yard. I looked over my shoulder and at the ground to see two high-tops making their was to me. They were pitch black ... I ran my eyes up her legs, passed her arms, and to her eyes. Isabella. She had seen me run, knew who I was, and followed me back here.

"I'm sorry ..." I was saying this to her for several reasons. One of them was for running away and ... You know the second part of it. Isabella kneels down next to where I was. She's actually comfortable with being around me. She just hugs me and snuggles her cheek into my shirt.

"I missed you ..." She sighs and squeezes me. I'm not sure, but I think a tint of red was creeping up and into my cheeks ... I just rapped my arms around her, awkwardly.

"Y-you did?" I ask her nervously. She actually missed me, after all of the pain I caused her? After all of the sorrow? This can't ... Why? She nods quickly and looks up at my face. Her bright smile soon turns into a confused frown. Her curious eyes lock on mine.

"Why did you run away from me, Phineas?" She asks me. I can see that Jeremy isn't here anymore. He must have gotten bored or left me to be with Isabella. I just look at his recent spot, as if it had become more interesting than my long, forgotten friend. I keep staring at the marks he had left with his shoes and jeans. Isabella takes her hand swiftly and pulls my glance to her eyes. "Why ...?"

"I thought ... I-I thought ..." Isabella keeps watching.

"I'm not mad at you, Phineas ..." Isabella tells me. "All those mishaps were all mistakes ... I know you'd never hurt me. And when you had hurt me that time in the hallway, I only ran away because I had thought you did it on purpose. That is ... Until I saw Lindsay at the scene. When she's around, everything is her fault."

"Then why did you and your mom move ...?" I ask as I feel tears threatening to leave my eyes. She sees and rubs my cheeks.

"Mom got a job promotion. We needed to move for it, then mom got a new job offer, so we were able to move back her." She answers me with swift words. I smile wider than I have in the past few years. It wasn't my fault ...? Really? All this time ... I wasted all of this time on crying myself to sleep, eating away my sorrows, and constantly getting F's in classes when it wasn't even my fault? I feel so relieved.

"That makes me so happy!" I say as I begin to giggle and I hug Isabella tighter. Pulling her onto the grass, I grab her hands and kiss her, leaving her in shock. After I pull away, I say, "I love you, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro ..."

Isabella's face says it all. Does she not feel the same? Is she grossed out? What did I do? I haven't seen her in years.

"Isabella?" Isabella snaps out of her daze. She looks at me and just looks at her feet.

"Phineas, I haven't seen you in a long time ..." Isabella tells me. The next part just sinks my heart. Nearly killing my insides. "... Can we just be friends?" My entire friendship is ... Ruined! I killed it! It took me forever to build our friendship up to that point! Really? I've loved Isabella since we first met, and she's telling me, after this whole time, that she wants to be friends? Granted, she hadn't seen me in a long time, and it could be awkward ... I'll give it a shot, again, might I add, to be her friend. And I'll be the best friend that she ever had ...


End file.
